Snow White: Wicked or Evil?
by percyjackson4ever
Summary: A fractured fairytale version of Snow White and the seven dwafts.  The laughs never end with the dim-witted queen, the magic mirror, a sassy Snow White, an evil sister and a handsome Prince Charming.


**Once Upon A Time**

Before I account my side of the story; which is the correct point of view, you must first know that I am still very much alive and is as healthy as ever. I am not the "Evil Queen" of this kingdom and Snow White is not my step daughter. Just so you know, I didn't murder my husband either. In fact, he's having tea with me right now so you better believe it. People in this castle just love to exaggerate and before you know it; you're a whole new different character. I'm not complaining and making this up just for the fun of it. I know you don't believe me and I don't blame you either, it's just that you've heard the other version too many times. I just hope that it isn't too late for me to change that.

My name is "Queen Alice II" but you can just call me "The Queen" if you like. I seriously don't mind at all. I'm not like those other Queens who spend all day at the mall shopping for new dresses and attending fancy balls. It's not like I don't enjoy going to parties, it's just that no one even bothers to invite me to their castle now that the rumors say I'm dead. Disgracing my honor is far beyond the line but not mentioning my second daughter any where in the story is just over the top.

Princess Rosalie was the twin of Snow White. They both had skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood and hair as black as ebony wood. Their appearances may be the same but never be fooled by looks. Rose was a smart and pretty angel and Snow White was a devil full of mind tricks with an evil grin that never left her face. Rose was better than Snow White in every way possible. Everyone in the castle thought so but never dared to say their thoughts out loud. I try my best to treat them both the same way like the way mother treated my sister and I but it was sometimes too difficult to ignore Rose's amazing accomplishments. Her father and I simply adore our daughters. I admit, we sometimes tend to lay Snow White to the side but balancing between politics and family is not as easy as you think.

Snow White should be thankful for the high quality life she has been provided since birth. She was such a spoiled little child. Her allowance every week was more than a hard working farmer's yearly salary. She threw temper tantrums when she was not given her way. She hit the maids and servants when she got mad. Believe me; it was so hard to hire any new comers in the castle after that. By the age of 12, Snow White alone had spent over half of the Kingdom's budget. If we weren't too careful, we could go bankrupt and all the residents would move to elsewhere. Who would cook my dinner then?

It simply made no sense. Snow's father and I were such good folks. We celebrated every holiday, donated to charity and every Christmas, we let everyone in the kingdom come into the castle and attend the Christmas ball. How could we have such a rude, neglectful and spoiled daughter? We were only trying to help her become a proper young lady and marry a noble prince when she got older. I became worried if any one would ever show any interest towards Snow. Over time, we focused most our energy on Rose and hoped that our hard work would not go to waste.

Many of the servants in the castle think that Snow White is under a curse. What they're trying to say is that the Queen is a cursed demon and she gave birth to a cursed child. I believe in no such nonsense. I make no promises about Snow but I'm definitely not a demon, that's for sure. Now that you mentioned it, there's a funny thing about parents. Even when their daughter is the most disgusting little child you can ever imagine, they still think that she's the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to them. Some parents go even further. They become so blinded by adoration they manage to convince themselves their child has qualities of a genius. Luckily, I'm not like one of those fools. I will always believe in the truth. I would never convince myself that Snow White is a perfectly normal princess just for the sake of not having to worry about her. I am a responsible Queen and if there is a problem, I'll fix it no matter what is takes.

Snow White as a child was more delicate than a flower. She was the crown princess and will one day be the Queen of the kingdom. Her ladies in waiting never left her side as long as she wanted them. The servants and maids did almost every thing for her; dressed her, fed her and even entertained her when she was upset. No matter how much they did for her, she still loathed the poor souls. The only thing Snow looked forward to each day was spending time with my sister. As the days turned into months and the months turned into years, I almost never got to see my daughter. It wasn't until when the cleaning maid found her room empty did I realize that my bundle of joy had left me forever.

The entire kingdom was turned upside down when word got out. The depressing news was forced to be kept within the castle. If the villager found out, mass panic and rumors would soon evolve and peace would never mark this kingdom again.

If it wasn't for Rose, I would still be crying myself to death up stairs. My youngest daughter quickly started a plan. She would pretend to be Snow until her sister was located and safely returned to the castle. Her only condition was not to attend any future balls against her wishes and to receive extra math lessons, effective immediately. It wasn't until hours later did I realize that Rose was trying to help her sister build up a good reputation as proper young lady. What a sweet little princess.

The days soon returned to normal at the castle. Almost everyone believed that Snow was lost and could never be found again, but I wasn't giving up. Everyday, I would send my most noble knights in search of the missing princess but they always return empty handed. Even of they found her, they would still have to force to her to return to the kingdom against her will and my poor darling would be unhappy again. What is the point of bringing someone back if they were going to act like an ungrateful brat?

Luckily, I still had a few tricks up my sleeves. It's time to introduce my magic mirror. Actually, it's not that grand. It is simply a small pocket mirror that I kept in my pocket in case my makeup is running. It doesn't say much either. The only power he has is show satellite images of the places I want to see. It's sort of like taking a road trip. You can only see but you cannot touch. My magic mirror is very stubborn. You have to complement him before you ask for any favors.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, the greatest of them all, Show me my Snow White, the fairest of the all."

The mirror made no reply. Suddenly it said "please enter 5 gold coins."

Curses, I forgot about the payment. (I know. I'm a total loser. I have to pay a mirror.) The most annoying part is to request something that rhymes with "Mirror, mirror on the wall, the greatest of them all." It's so hard to get sometimes. You could sit for hours yelling at a blank mirror and saying things are that total lies.

I quickly jammed in 5 gold coins into the glass. I disappeared without a trace and within seconds, an image appeared. Lying with her back to a willow tree was my daughter, her leg injured with a puddle of red beside her wound. A grand horse stood by her side, nudging her hair. Snow White spoke: "No one loves me. No one cares for me, especially not the spoiled good for nothing prince. He only wanted to marry me so he could become the king. I bet he'd kill me the moment he gets a chance. You can't trust anyone these days. I'll just die out here in the cold where no one even bothered to look for me. I bet my parents and their beloved daughter is having a grand time without me. I'm sick of their boring old life. It's a good thing that I ran away while I had the chance or I'll end up like Rosalie, marring someone I have no interest towards and becoming the Queen of a kingdom that will one day meet its doom. I hate my life. I hate everyone in my life. I hate my family, I hate-"

Before my daughter could finish, the mirror said "you time is up. If you wish to continue, please enter 5 gold coins."

I blinked twice. My hands were shaking. My legs were trembling. I wanted to faint. My own daughter hated me. My own flesh and blood loathed me. What kind of a mother am I?

I carefully placed my magic mirror on the table, afraid that I would drop it in my weak conditions. I sat down and thought about what I've just witnessed. I have to save my daughter no matter how much she hated me. She would die out there on her own. I have to get to her before she bleeds to death. The forest would become her death bed and I can't let that happen. I tried to visualize where she was. I knew the place well. My sister and I used to go their when we were children. With a bit of luck, I could still find it.

Even if I did find her, would she come home with me? She hated me. She hated everyone in this kingdom. Wait, that's not true. She loved my sister, her aunt, who actually cared for her. Who spent every waking hour with her listening to her problems and did everything she could to help her. My sister would have been a better mother than me. My decision was made. Snow was sure to come home of my sister tried to convince her. I became happy again. My family will return back to normal. All it takes is a little time. Time will heal everything.

I called upon my sister the following morning. She agreed at once and swore to do anything she could to save her favorite niece. Before she left, I gave her a wooden box and begged her to cut a strand of my daughter's hair if she does not wish to return. At least I would have something to remember my her by. She set off on foot before sunrise. If all was well, she could be back by nightfall. I was so foolish back then. I didn't suspect a thing.

Although I trusted by sister more than anything in the world, I was still concerned about her safety and the situation at hand. Something didn't feel right. This was not going to have a happy ending and something tells me that I'm right. It was wrong to trust my sister. She will betray me.

I quickly ran up to my room. I opened my closet and pushed a small brown button, the same colour as the wood and opened up a secret compartment. I barely had time to grab my magic mirror before I quickly chanted:

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, the greatest if them all. Show me now, show me now, my evil sinister sister."

I quickly jammed in five gold coins before the mirror could reply. An image popped up within seconds. A woman was running towards a defenseless little girl sitting with her back to a willow tree. My sister had a wild look in her eyes as if she was a hungry predator and my daughter was her prey. She grabbed Snow by the wrist and hauled her against the ancient tree. "You will be my shied. You will protect me until the throne is mine. Until then, I will do no harm to you as long as you co-operate with me, you spoiled, filthy little princess. You've saved me a lot of trouble," she said with a menacing voice I have never heard from her.

I understood. My own sister was holding a ransom against me. Something I have feared for many years. She wanted my power. Being the Queen's sister was not enough her. She wanted my kingdom in exchange for my daughter's safety. She knew me too well.

I prayed that my daughter would run far away into the woods. She had a horse but my sister didn't. My daughter seemed to have realized that too. She ran toward her noble steed, towards freedom. My sister was in shock. She had under estimated her niece. She ran after Snow but it was too late. My daughter was free and gone without a trace.

As our story continues, I must first warn you that the 7 dwarves are not pleasant folks. They were rude, lazy and never cleaned up after themselves. Their little house was a mess when Snow came upon them that warm Sunday morning. She was an angel compared to the lazy men.

You must have wondered how I knew all this. You've guessed it; I knew everything through my magic mirror. I was staring at it 24/7 tying to get a glimpse of my daughter for I was afraid that she would disappear off the face of the earth and leave me all alone with a heart full or regrets.

My daughter did hard work for the dwarves in exchange for shelter. Her delicate hands became rough with the daily washing, cleaning and cooking. She became thin and lost most of the rosiness from her cheeks. Her words of hatred ran though my head every night, haunting my dreams.

One night, I finally understood my daughter. I understood what she wanted. She hated me for wanting her to marry a prince she showed no interest towards. She knew that he didn't love her and only wanted to marry her for her power. Snow wanted someone to love her for who she really is. It was her wish and I would grant it for her.

Two days before Snow's birthday, I finally made up my mind. I would visit her at the dwarves' house. I knew that she would refuse to see me as the Queen, but if I dressed like a farmer's wife, she might talk to me out of pity.

I ran to my secret laboratory and located my spell book. I was the only one in my family to have who showed talents in witchcraft. The book was a token from my mother before she died. I disguised myself as an old peddler and coloured my face so one could recognize me. Before I set off for my journey, I poisoned a bright red apple that would put my daughter into deep sleep and would only be awaken with true love's first kiss. If all went well, I could finally bring my daughter home and she couldn't even have a choice! I picked out the fastest horse from the stable and set off at once. I also brought 4 guards in case something went wrong.

I found my daughter baking apple pie beside the small window from the tiny kitchen of the cottage. She was humming a sad tune I sang to her when she was still a baby. I forced my self not to cry. My body became stiff. I wanted to call out to her, to tell her that I loved her. There was nothing I want more in the world than to hold Snow White in my arms again. I know I couldn't. I knew the pain of rejection, especially from the person you love most in this world. I told my guard to hide in the forest and approached my daughter alone. I steadied myself and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" called my daughter's musical voice.

"I'm an old peasant woman selling apples" I replied.

"I don't need any apples, thank you" my daughter answered.

"But they are beautiful apples and ever so juicy!" I answered impatiently.

"I'm not supposed to open the door to anyone," she said, "I've been warned about danger in the forest."

"What a good girl! If you promised not to open up to strangers, then of course you can't buy. You are a good girl indeed!" I went on.

"And as a reward for being good, I'm going to make you a gift of one of my apples!" Without a further thought, my naïve daughter opened the door just a tiny crack, to take the apple.

"There! Now isn't that a nice apple?" she bit into the fruit, and as she did, fell to the ground in a faint: the effect of the spell left her asleep on the ground instantaneously.

I ordered the guards to carry her in the carriage. As we rode back to the castle, I held her hand the entire way, mumbling about how I missed her even though she could not hear. To this day, I have never been this happy and sad at the same time. I was relived to get my daughter back but was afraid that she would not wake up.

As soon as we arrived at the castle, I invited every prince from the west to attend the annual ball. I wasn't going to let a peasant kiss my daughter. I explained to them about how true love's first kiss can awaken my daughter's spell. One by one, the princes kissed my daughter's frozen lips. She stirred in her sleep but remained at peace.

All of my hope was lost by the time the last prince approached my daughter. Un-like the other, he did not kiss snow white at the first opportunity like all the other greedy princes. Instead, he sat by her side and sang her a song about a farmer's boy who fell in love with an enchanting princess but the princess did not love him back. She took my daughter in his strong arms and softly pecked her on the lips.

As if by magic, my daughter woke from her deep sleep. The first person she noticed was the young prince waiting patiently by her side. As she smiled at him, I smiled at my family and the great hall suddenly brightened. Although it was dusk, the sun shined as if it was a bright summer morning. Snow instantly fell into the prince's arms and like old friends, my daughter and her lover walked into the sunset.

There you have it, the true story.


End file.
